A technology has been known that obtains the speed limit of a place where a vehicle is traveling, and limits the traveling speed of the vehicle to be less than or equal to the obtained speed limit (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-168593).
However, by using such a conventional technology, when the driver steps on the accelerator pedal to promptly complete a lane change of the vehicle, there is a likelihood that the vehicle may not be accelerated as intended by the driver because the traveling speed of the vehicle is limited by the speed limit of the place where the vehicle is traveling.